Never to Return
by FirelightKnight
Summary: It's been years since the world fell. The Future Foundation is making an effort to restore things, but in the meantime people are still suffering and despair is still at large. [SYOC OPEN - 1/16]
1. Chapter 1

_**24/05/XXXX**_

 _ **Three years after the Tragedy.**_

 _I awoke to the sound of gunshots. Nothing new, really. Just another unfortunate victim of the Tragedy._

 _Still, it sounded like it was close by - I'd best go make sure I wasn't in danger, I supposed. Not that I was ever safe. Nobody was._

 _Despite my weariness, I pulled myself off of the tattered old futon I'd laid down on the floor. Brushing some dirt from my clothes, I made my way outside._

 _Nothing was in sight. At least, nothing that wasn't usually there. Wrecked cars, a starving German Shepard, the terrible stench of blood. I put my hand over my face. I still hadn't gotten used to that smell, and I wasn't sure I ever would._

 _The starving dog growled and barked as I passed him, struggling against the chain that kept him from leaving his garden. It was pitiful, really. He'd been there for quite some time. Occasionally I'd toss him leftover scraps, but with food growing scarce I couldn't really afford to do that anymore. I considered unchaining him or just putting him out of his misery, but the one time I dared get close, he bit me. I grimaced slightly at the memory. I still had a scar on my wrist from that bite._

 _So I ignored the snarls the dog sent my way and continued on down the road. If there was a gunshot, there surely must be a shooter. But after wandering the streets for nearly an hour with no sign of life at all, I opted to give up. Whoever was there was long gone. For a moment I wondered if the noise had come from one of the TVs left at the electronics store near my 'home', but I soon dismissed the thought. Ever since the end of the killing game that had been showing, all the TVs displayed was static._

 _By the time I made it back to the old police station I had settled in, it was nearly dawn. Still, I was tired, so I climbed back into bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
_

 _The next day was spent simply scavenging for tins of food. The same old daily grind. I never encountered a single soul, which further reinforced my theory that the shooter had disappeared. I'd have to move soon, though, I realized; there was hardly anything left to gather. There was nowhere to fish or hunt nearby, either. I spent the trip back thinking of where I could move to, but my thoughts were interrupted by another gunshot, followed by a sharp whine._

 _I froze. The bag I was holding in my hand fell to the floor, and my hand moved towards the hunting knife I kept in my pocket. Slowly, I neared the corner, my heart pounding in my chest. I froze once more. A knife wasn't going to do anything against a gun. But I had nothing else._

 _I couldn't stay there forever, though. I'd have to put aside my fear at some point. So I swallowed and peeked my head around the corner._

 _Nothing. I squinted. There was absolutely nothing. I scanned the area, and there was no sign of life whatsoever, except for the dog._

 _The dog, which now lay bleeding on the ground. Against my better judgement, I half walked-half ran to where the dog was. He was still breathing, but barely. He looked pained. The poor thing. Momentarily forgetting the gunshot, I stroked the dog's head gently, which was met with a halfhearted growl.  
_

 _I opened my mouth to speak, but suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and forced a cloth over my mouth. I panicked and attempted the throw the assailant off, but to no avail._

 _I shouldn't have let my guard down. I should have payed more attention I should have known better I should have-_

* * *

Why hello there, people! T'is I, Shinxy, returned from the grave :O

So yeah. SYOC. Which means you can like, send me your characters so I can fill up the story. Yay.

So you're going to need to fill this in and send it to me via private message. I will need most of these answered in as much detail as possible. Thank you :D

Please keep in mind that talents will not be used for this story.

(I will also be posting this on my userpage, if you can't copy it from here.)

 **Character Name:**

 **Age:** (anywhere between 10 and 30 years old)

 **Gender/Preferred Pronouns:  
**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:** (Arguably the most important section. Include everything possible. If there isn't enough detail, I won't be able to portray your character correctly.)

 **Backstory:** (Keep in mind that this story takes place three years after the world has ended. Events in DanganRonpa 1, Another Episode, and the Despair Arc have happened, too.)

 **Any secrets?**

 **Fears:**

 **Are you alright with your character being the mastermind?** (This is not "why should you be" this is "are you okay with being". I'm capable of picking myself without you trying to convince me.)

 **Anything else important?** (Such as a particular way of speaking or a medicine they carry with them)

* * *

 **1.** Natsuko Yamashita / FirelightKnight

 **2.** Shin Nishimura / RedEndz **  
**

 **3.** Shinju Sakai / TheRoseShadow21 **  
**

 **4.** Akira Nishimoto / SHSL Coder **  
**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

 **15.**

 **16.**


	2. Update

GREETINGS

Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. :(

What's the purpose of this update? Well, firstly, I'd like to bump this fic up a lil. Cus it's not gonna get signups if it's buried n stuff. this totally isnt the sole purpose of this update though ok

(ok maybe it is)

I've picked three characters so far, and there are a couple more that I'm considering. The list in the first chapter shall be updated accordingly.

Just a note for future reference - the more gimmicks, mental illnesses, or other things you pile on to the character, the less likely I am to want them in the story. While I don't want everyone to be boring and flat, if everyone was mentally ill, it'd be hard to write, as well as make the characters a lot less interesting. Get me?

I'm not pointing that at anyone in particular, just something that comes to mind.

(also, to answer a common question - I dont mind you sending two submissions but unless I'm desperate I'll only accept one per person)

Thanks!


End file.
